Is it too late?
by KateB-fan
Summary: La historia se ubica justo antes de que termine "A deadly game" en la segunda temporada, cambié el final, Gina no aparece y Kate acepta irse a los Hamptons. Espero que les guste! El final de un increíble fin de semana...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, antes que nada... disculpas... no suelo hacer esto... pero estuve mirando el último capítulo de la segunda temporada y me revelé contra el final... como imagino que todos lo habremos hecho, así que, me permití reescribirlo, sabiendo que quizás muchos de ustedes coincidan en que DEBIÓ ser distinto... no podemos cambiar el show, y tampoco todo lo que ocurrió luego... que también fue muy bueno, pero, en este, mi universo alternativo, Gina nunca apareció y Kate se animó a irse con Rick a los Hamptons! Espero que les guste... y supongo que habrá más capítulos!  
><strong>

**Is it too late?**

Kate se removió inquieta tratando de mirar los ojos de Castle, estaba nerviosa, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero los pensamientos se le agolpaban en la cabeza y la lengua no respondía... jugueteó un momento con la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano y se enfocó en la conversación.

-… pero, la pasé muy bien este año contigo…- dijo con cautela.

-Si…yo también- dijo él y la miró expectante, no sabía adonde iría la conversación pero podía adivinar que se trataba de algo importante.

-Así que solo diré esto y…

-Dime…- la apuró un poco él.

-Es demasiado tarde para aceptar la invitación?- dijo Kate y sintió que se le terminaba el aire, no había forma de echarse atrás y a juzgar por la cara de él, tendría que seguir explicando.

-Tarde?- repitió él sin comprender.

-La invitación que me hiciste a los Hamptons… - dijo ella casi sin mirarlo, se moría de vergüenza.

-Me estás diciendo que vendrás conmigo?- le dijo él queriendo asegurarse de no haber comprendido mal.

-No era esa tu idea?- dijo ella un poco más animada.

-Si… pero… solos?- agregó él, que todavía no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Castle… si te arrepientes, yo no tengo problema… - dijo ella que ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos.

-Tom está de acuerdo? Quiero decir… no te ibas con él?- le dijo él que no quería que hubiese ninguna duda.

-Tom y yo… nosotros no… no funcionó…- dijo ella y miró el suelo, desesperada por ocultar un poco su nerviosismo.

-Ah no?- dijo él y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Está bien, Castle…- dijo Kate y jugó su última carta- lo siento… quizás me invitaste por compromiso… o tienes otros planes… realmente no quiero molestarte…

-Hablas en serio?- dijo él y colocó su mano en el hombro de ella y ella lo miró a los ojos- te animas a salir esta noche? Yo tengo todo listo… podría acompañarte para que busques algo de ropa…

-Si… por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Brindemos por eso…- dijo y levantó su botella de cerveza.

Kate sonrió y trató de apaciguar su nerviosismo. Nadie decía que fuera a tener un romance con él, pero ella estaba segura de que él, en algún momento lo intentaría, y ella estaba dispuesta a todo, ahora que por fin se había decidido a darse una oportunidad con él.

Chocaron las botellas y él sonrió todavía sorprendido.

-Crees que deberíamos entrar allí y dar explicaciones?- dijo él y la miró con intención.

-No creo que les importe…- dijo ella y sonrió con timidez.

-Vamos?- le dijo él y le dio el brazo con caballerosidad.

-Vamos…- dijo ella y cuando observó que sus compañeros y Montgomery los miraban sin comprender, miró a Lanie y le guiñó el ojo antes de volverse y mirar a Castle y sonreírle mientras se alejaban caminado hacia el ascensor.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kate, ella se apuró en preparar un bolso y él se sentó a esperarla, y mientras pensó en todo lo que podrían hacer durante el fin de semana. Obviamente él tantearía como estaba la situación entre ambos como para intentar un romance, pero si eso no se daba, y ella solo iba en plan de amistad, tenía que estar preparado para que Kate pasara el mejor fin de semana de su vida…<p>

-Bien… creo que estoy lista- dijo con un bolso en la mano y sonriendo- me llevo dos mudas de ropa, un vestido más cómodo, y mi traje de baño, así te darás, por fin, el gusto de vérmelo puesto…- dijo y él lanzó una carcajada.

-No puedes negarme que trabajé duro para eso…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate lo miró y alzó la ceja, simulando fastidio pero ambos supieron que solo era una simulación. El tono de su relación era juguetón, en ese momento y ambos parecían sentirse confortables así…

* * *

><p>Castle manejó su Ferrari el primer tramo del camino y de vez en cuando se permitió el lujo de observarla, ella iba callada, concentrada en la música que escuchaban, que era suave y monótona, como si eso la ayudara a relajarse más.<p>

De vez en cuando alguno hacía un comentario, pero en general, el silencio era confortable para ambos…

Kate manejó durante el segundo tramo, aún en contra de los deseos de Rick, que quería que ella descansara y durmiera un rato.

Pero ella se moría por manejar ese auto, y la realidad era que a pesar de todo, él quería darle todos los gustos.

Cuando estuvieron cerca, él le indicó el camino y al llegar, la ayudó con su bolso. No habían comido nada y solo habían tomado un café, para no darse por vencidos, si bien no habían tomado mucha cerveza, ambos eran responsables y no querían cometer errores fatales.

Cuando llegaron no había luz, la luna llena era lo único que los alumbraba y como por suerte la casa tenía una pared entera casi de vidrio que daba al famoso "patio" hacia el mar, pudieron entrar sin problemas.

-Lo siento, Kate… a veces pasa que llueve un poco y se corta la luz… espero que no te moleste… tengo velas por aquí…

-No te preocupes, Castle… vinimos a descansar… yo estoy bien así… necesitas ayuda con las velas?

-Prende aquellas en la mesa… acomodaré las cosas en la cocina así comemos algo… te parece?

-Está bien…- contestó ella y se mordió el labio, agradeciendo al destino la posibilidad de estar con él, a solas, a la luz de las velas tratando de reprimir el deseo de gritarle que quería estar con él. Y no era porque tuviera miedo de que él no correspondiera sus sentimientos, Kate tenía sobrados motivos para estar segura de él, lo único que ella quería era que él tomara las riendas en la relación y le propusiera dar un paso para estar juntos…

Una vez que las velas estuvieron prendidas y Rick hubo preparado algo de cenar, Kate no pudo evitar apreciar el lugar… todo se veía increíble, en penumbras, y a pesar de que nada había sucedido entre ella y Castle, Kate se sentía de humor para el romance…

Luego de comer, se sentaron en el sofá, frente al gran ventanal y mientras observaban el reflejo de la luna en el mar, y aún a la luz de las velas, bebieron un poco del vino que había quedado de la cena…

-De verdad estoy feliz de que te hayas decidido…- dijo él con suavidad.

-Yo también estoy feliz…- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Lo que lamento es que probablemente esto te haya traído problemas con Tom…

-Por qué asumes que esto fue lo que me trajo problemas?

-No se… pensé eso…

-Realmente él me gustaba…- dijo y suspiró, estaba tratando de ser sincera- el problema es que… él iba un paso adelante mío… y no estaba sintiéndome cómoda…

-Un paso adelante?- repitió él sin comprender.

-Para mi… recién nos estábamos conociendo… y él quería que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos… comprendes?

-Creo que si…- dijo él y achicó los ojos.

-Y tú? Qué pasó con tus ex esposas? Siempre tuve la duda de porqué te habías casado en primera instancia…

-Por qué me había casado? Simplemente porque creí que era lo que deseaba… creí estar enamorado tanto de Meredith como de Gina… y luego me di cuenta de mi equivocación…- dijo él con sinceridad.

-Y entonces por eso vas por la vida experimentando?- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de buscar y encontrar a la mujer indicada…- dijo y la miró con intensidad.

-Tú crees que hay una mujer que es la indicada? Quiero decir… crees que hay una de la que te enamorarás realmente? Sin cometer equivocaciones?

-Estoy seguro…- dijo él y estuvo a punto de seguir hablando pero se calló.

-Me alegra saber que tienes esperanzas…

-Las tengo…- dijo él y sonrió.

El silencio los envolvió otra vez, se enfocaron en mirar el mar, el lento devenir de las olas, y el reflejo de los ojos del otro bajo la tenue luz de las velas.

-Estás muy cansada?- dijo él luego de un rato de silencio.

-Por qué?- preguntó ella.

-Quería salir a caminar un rato por la playa… la vista es increíble…

-Vamos…- dijo ella y dejó la copa sobre la mesa, poniéndose de pie y mirándolo sonriente.

Cuando salieron, Kate sintió que la brisa del mar era más fresca de lo que esperaba. Por un momento fantaseó con que él la abrazara, y decidió que no llevaría abrigo…

Caminaron durante un buen rato, sus hombros casi se rozaban y solo los iluminaba la luz de la luna. De pronto ella se detuvo frente al mar y suspiró. Él se mantuvo a su lado, sin decir nada.

-Tienes razón… la vista es increíble…- dijo y él la vio temblar.

-Tienes frío?- le dijo evaluando sus posibilidades por si ella quería volver.

-Un poco…- dijo y frotó sus brazos.

-Puedo?- le dijo él y ella asintió levemente, mordiéndose el labio cuando él se colocó tras ella y la abrazó, su cuerpo irradiando calor y cubriéndola casi por completo.

-Gracias…- solo pudo murmurar ella y cerró los ojos un momento, dejándose llevar por la situación.

Castle apoyó su nariz sobre el cabello de Kate y también cerró los ojos, disfrutando el aroma de su shampoo…

-Quieres que volvamos?- dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio y deleite para ambos.

-Estoy bien…- dijo ella y él la escuchó suspirar.

-Pensé que tenías frío…- aclaró él.

-Ya no…- dijo ella y sonrió, adivinando el gesto de triunfo en los labios de él.

Castle continuó abrazándola un rato más y luego ella misma se movió, dándole a entender que quería caminar.

-Gracias…- le dijo cuando comenzaron a caminar, él la había soltado, pero ella lo tomó suavemente de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, con tanta naturalidad, que ninguno de los dos se sobresaltó.

-Por qué?- le dijo él mirándola de costado.

-Por dejarme compartir esto contigo… presumo que no mucha gente estuvo en mis zapatos…

-Tienes razón…- dijo y apretó su mano.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Kate volvió a sentarse en el sillón y bostezó. Castle le ofreció irse a dormir, pero ella decidió que se quedaría un rato más observando el mar. Entonces él se levantó para buscar una manta y cuando regresó, la encontró dormida.

Sus ojos la acariciaron, memorizaron cada una de sus facciones y cuando estuvo satisfecho en su necesidad de observarla, se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano. Castle se permitió el lujo de acariciar un momento su cara y luego, lentamente, fue quedándose dormido.

* * *

><p>Varias horas más tarde, Kate abrió los ojos y se encontró abrazada a él, ambos estaban acostados en el sillón, bajo la manta y él respiraba audiblemente mientras dormía.<p>

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía feliz. Aún si esto significaba solamente una gran amistad, ella se sentía inequívocamente ligada mucho más fuerte a él, y la inseguridades que podría haber tenido en el pasado, se habían disipado.

Algo incómoda, se apoyó sobre su codo y lo contempló mientras dormía. De cerca, disfrutó de la expresividad de su cara y la forma en que su pecho se levantaba cada vez que respiraba. Kate se atrevió a colocar su oído sobre su pecho, y escuchó los latidos de su corazón, y en el momento en que cerraba los ojos para seguir durmiendo, advirtió que el corazón de él se había acelerado.

Levantó la cabeza lentamente y se encontró con sus ojos azules observándola inquietos.

-Siento haberte despertado…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Está bien, no te preocupes…- le dijo y sonrió divertido ante la vergüenza de ella.

-Qué pasa?

-Te sientes incómoda?

-No recuerdo haberme quedado dormida…

-Yo tampoco…- mintió él.

-Al menos no tuvimos frío…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-No… es cierto…- dijo él- Kate…- dijo y ella lo miró de cerca.

-Si?- Kate no pudo evitar mirar sus labios, deseándolo casi sin poder controlarse.

-No quiero cometer errores contigo…- le dijo él con cautela.

-A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella que comprendía pero quería estar segura.

-A la forma en que las cosas se están dando entre nosotros…- tosió con incomodidad, no se habían movido de la posición en que estaban, él acostado boca arriba y ella casi sobre él, mirándolo de cerca.

Kate no dijo nada, esperó a que él siguiera hablando.

-Si hace dos días me hubieran dicho que estarías aquí… que caminaríamos por la playa de noche con las manos entrelazadas y que dormiríamos juntos… no lo hubiera creído…

-Es verdad…- sonrió ella- acaso te incomoda?

-No, para nada… es solo que no quiero confundirme… y confundirte a ti…

-Dijiste que esto sería una escapada amistosa… - dijo ella y él se tensó.

-Y así se quedará si ese es tu deseo…- dijo él solemnemente, no quería que ella tuviera que repetirlo.

-Y tú? Cuál es tu deseo?- le dijo ella y se acercó levemente, mirando sus labios y luego sus ojos…

* * *

><p><strong>Esto se fue demasiado largo, creo... espero que les haya gustado y perdón por dejarlo así, quería estar segura de que les gustara para seguirlo!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí va la segunda parte... los avances son lentos... espero que les guste! Gracias por todos los comentarios, me sirven muchísimo!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 2**

Rick se perdió durante un largo rato en los ojos de Kate. Veía en ellos todo lo que necesitaba ver. Pero seguía con la impresión de que podía cometer un error del que luego se lamentaría. Kate seguía aguardando su respuesta y lo miraba con insistencia, pero sin hablar.

-Sería una tontería que mintiera a estas alturas, no?- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

-No se si sería una tontería, pero a mi me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad…- le dijo ella sin moverse.

-Qué quieres saber?- dijo y vio un abanico de distintas emociones que pasaba por los ojos de ella mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-Quiero saber que esperas de este fin de semana que pasaremos juntos…- dijo en voz baja, temerosa de que la respuesta no fuera la que ella esperaba.

-Espero… espero que nos sirva para conocernos mejor… y espero… honestamente espero muchas cosas pero aceptaré las que tú estés dispuesta a darme…

-Bien…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Qué hay de ti?

-Te refieres a cuales son las cosas que estoy dispuesta a darte?

-Si quieres contestar eso estará bien… pero puedes decirme qué esperas de este fin de semana que pasaremos juntos…

Kate sintió que no podía seguir ocultándole sus sentimientos. Su deseo trascendía el aspecto físico. Y si bien se moría de ganas por estar con él, piel contra piel y dejar que él la acaricie y la bese, también quería compartir cosas con él, quería volver a caminar de la mano por la playa, quería abrazarlo, quería cocinarle, dormir juntos y también quería decirle cuánto significaba él para ella.

-Todo…- dijo en voz baja y él abrió los ojos, inseguro de haber entendido bien.

-Todo?- repitió y Kate sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Por eso dudé tanto en venir…- dijo ella sin mirarlo, pensativa.

-Quieres decir que…- comenzó a decir él, intentando decodificar.

-Quiero decir que me conoces, Castle… yo no soy una mujer fácil… y el hecho de aceptar una invitación a pasar un fin de semana solos en la playa, implicaba de mi parte una aceptación de que nuestra relación podría convertirse en algo más que un compañerismo amistoso en el trabajo…- dijo y tragó saliva, no se imaginaba que fuera tan complicado explicarse.

-Kate…- dijo y se incorporó casi rozando sus labios en el proceso y ella estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por el deseo de besarlo, pero se acomodó cerca de él, ambos sentados en el sillón y mirándose a los ojos- nosotros nunca fuimos amigos y ni siquiera compañeros de trabajo…

-Entonces que somos?

-Esa es una buena pregunta… algo que me gustaría investigar contigo si me dejas… - dijo y sonrió.

-Y como lo haremos?

-Fácil… nos dejaremos llevar por lo que sentimos… nos relajaremos y solo seremos nosotros dos… sin trabajo, familia o ex novios de por medio… de acuerdo?

-Está bien…- dijo ella y sonrió estrechando su mano cuando él se la extendió.

* * *

><p>Kate insistió en preparar el desayuno mientras él se cambiaba y se preparaba para ir a la playa.<p>

Luego de desayunar, mientras Rick acomodaba la cocina, Kate fue a cambiarse y cuando salió y él la vio enfundada en su traje de baño de dos piezas, color turquesa, Kate pensó que tendría que llamar al médico…

-Dios! Por qué me torturaste tanto todo este tiempo sin dejarme verte en ese traje de baño?- le dijo y ella sonrió, sonrojándose.

-No exageres, Castle… acaso no crees que estoy demasiado flaca?

-Flaca? No, perfecta… cada cosa en su lugar… nada desproporcionado ni desmedido… increíblemente…

-Ya entendí…- lo interrumpió ella y él sonrió.

-Vamos?- le dijo y ella sonrió, siguiéndolo hacia la playa.

Rick corrió hacia el mar y ella lo contempló como si fuera un niño pequeño. Kate sonrió mientras acomodaba una toalla sobre la arena y buscaba el mejor ángulo para acostarse al sol.

Rick chapoteó lo que quiso y ella lo observó de lejos, sonriendo.

-Vienes?- le dijo a los pocos minutos y se acercó un poco más cuando la vio negar con la cabeza.

-Tengo miedo de tener frío…- dijo ella y arrugó la nariz.

-Kate… estamos a unos pasos de la casa… no busques excusas... no me obligues a llevarte en brazos… te juro que lo haría aún en contra de mi voluntad- dijo y rió cuando ella revoleó los ojos con fastidio.

Kate se puso de pie y tomó su mano. Rick tiró de ella y los dos corrieron hasta la orilla. Rick la sintió jadear cuando una ola rozó sus pies. Él no sabía que ella fuera de esas personas que sufren mucho el frío.

-Está helada…- protestó ella.

-Ven aquí…- dijo y cuando ella negó con la cabeza, la miró con seriedad- confías en mi?- dijo alzando la ceja.

-Castle…- trató de convencerlo ella, pero terminó tomando su mano y ambos se sumergieron bajo una ola y nadaron un poco hacia adentro.

Cuando Rick asomó su cabeza por fuera del agua y la buscó, la vio sonreír.

-Hacía siglos que no me animaba a entrar al mar…- dijo y se acostó boca arriba, flotando relajada y contenta.

-Me alegro que lo hayas hecho…- dijo él imitando su posición.

Kate trató de dejarse llevar por la sensación de liviandad que le provocaba estar flotando en el agua y cerró los ojos. Pero a los pocos segundos no pudo evitar abrirlos cuando sintió la mano de él, que buscaba sus dedos suavemente y los entrelazaba con los suyos.

Rick sonrió cuando Kate le permitió tomar su mano. También tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba a su lado, relajado.

Durante unos cuantos minutos no se movieron, pero luego, ella se zambulló en el agua y lo llevó con ella, él sorprendido la siguió y la tomó de la cintura cuando ambos salieron a la superficie riéndose.

Kate lo miró con intensidad. Todavía riéndose colocó sus manos en los hombros de él y se acercó un poco más. Rick la tenía sujeta de la cintura y con su cuerpo imposiblemente pegado al de ella.

Rick miró sus labios y respiró hondo.

-Sería demasiado pedirte un beso?- le dijo él y la vio sonrojarse.

Kate se puso seria y entreabrió sus labios, con una mezcla de agitación por haberse movido rápidamente y anticipación por el beso que no se negaría a darle.

Rick la miró expectante, no quería hacer nada de lo que luego se arrepintiera. Y tuvo que ser Kate quien se acercó hasta que casi sus labios se rozaban y al ver que él no se movía, decir en voz bajísima.

-No… no sería demasiado…- le dijo y él cerró el poco espacio que quedaba apoyando sus labios sobre los de ella con suavidad al principio.

Kate sintió que todo le daba vueltas y deslizó sus manos hacia la nuca de él, atrayéndolo contra ella y dándole espacio para profundizar el beso. Rick jadeó mientras la exploraba, su lengua recorriendo la boca de ella casi para memorizarla, con lentitud, de forma increíblemente estimulante.

Rick la escuchó suspirar y desplazó sus manos hacia las caderas y luego las ascendió por su espalda, acariciándola con intensidad.

Un rato más tarde, cuando sus bocas se separaron, Rick apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y la vio sonreír con timidez.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó y ella asintió.

-Mmm-hmm…- Rick sonrió cuando reconoció ese, que era su sonido característico.

-Quieres salir del agua?- le dijo y cuando ella asintió, la tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia donde habían quedado sus cosas.

Kate se recostó sobre la toalla, tratando de que el sol la ayudara a no tener frío y para sorpresa de él, le dejó un espacio para que él pudiera acostarse a su lado.

-Kate…- dijo él y giró para mirarla. Ella estaba boca arriba con los ojos cerrados.

-No hace falta que expliquemos cada cosa, Rick…- le dijo y él se sintió un poco afectado por la forma en que, luego del beso, ella había comenzado a llamarlo por su nombre- dijimos que nos relajaríamos… hagamos eso… - le dijo sin abrir los ojos pero adivinó que él sonreía.

Luego de un buen rato de silencio, en el que ambos decidieron disfrutar del devenir de las olas, Rick se movió a su lado y Kate lo miró.

-Kate…- dijo él y la miró.

-Mmm?- dijo ella que por un rato se había quedado dormida.

-Caminamos?- le dijo y cuando se levantaron, él la tomó de la mano y ella sonrió- sabes… creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto con facilidad…- dijo y ella lo miró con intensidad.

-Me imagino lo interesante que podría resultar si vamos a una escena del crimen tomados de la mano…

-Imagínate a los chicos…- rió él y ella lanzó una carcajada.

Siguieron caminando mientras charlaban sobre temas intrascendentes y Rick se permitió mostrarle un viejo muelle abandonado. La ayudó a subir y caminaron entre las maderas viejas hasta donde pudieron, para observar la vista de las casas que había en esa zona.

La construcción era precaria y en un momento Kate tambaleó un poco y Rick tuvo que sostenerla de la cintura. Pero cuando lograron salir del muelle, él no la soltó, y Kate sintió que él no quería perder ningún paso de los que había avanzado con ella y de alguna manera, estuvo de acuerdo…

Caminaron un rato, abrazados, porque ella tuvo que terminar abrazándolo y no le importó, y luego, ella se acostó boca abajo en la toalla, para tomar un poco más de sol. Él la observó un momento y se mordió el labio tratando de dominar su deseo de acariciarla. Estaba algo sorprendido de los avances que había hecho ese día con ella y de alguna manera quiso sondear su parecer.

Se recostó a su lado, de costado, mirándola y colocó una mano sobre la espalda, acariciando suavemente su piel…

-Rick… me estás tapando el sol…- dijo ella en voz baja, ocultando la placidez que le causaba la caricia.

-Solo eso?- le dijo él sorprendido, esperaba que le preguntara quien lo había autorizado a tocarla.

-Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque de todo lo que me imaginé que dirías, esto fue lo más suave…- dijo él con honestidad.

-Ah si?- dijo ella divertida y giró para ponerse frente a él, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo- y qué te imaginaste?

-Lo básico… Castle! Quita la mano de ahí! Castle, qué haces?- dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Si reaccionara así sería una histérica… acabo de dejar que me abraces, hace un rato nos dimos un beso… no sería coherente decir algo así…- le dijo, sus ojos centelleantes y él se sintió animado.

-Es cierto…- dijo y levantó su mano, deslizando un dedo por su hombro, y luego a lo largo del brazo de ella, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos- lo que me gustaría saber es hasta donde puedo llegar contigo…

-Creo que eso depende de nuestras ganas…- dijo ella y él tocó su mejilla, suavemente, acariciándola casi con respeto.

Kate sintió que se le salía el corazón del pecho ante ese gesto. Su mente se puso en blanco. Y sin pensar en nada, se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó sus labios entre los suyos, suavemente. Rick se quedó estático. Acaso había sido ella la que se había inclinado a besarlo? O se había quedado dormido?

Kate lo besó un momento más y luego mordió suavemente su labio inferior, sonriendo al separarse.

-Mmm…- jadeó él aún con los ojos cerrados y ella lanzó una carcajada- y yo que pensaba que tus ganas eran distintas que las mías…- le dijo y abrió los ojos para ver la intensidad reflejada en los de ella.

-No todo es como parece… mi querido escritor…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick trató en vano de relajarse un poco. Ella volvió a su posición boca abajo y disfrutaron un rato más del sol.

* * *

><p>Cuando el sol comenzó a bajar y la temperatura también, Kate se levantó y él la siguió, un poco más repuesto.<p>

Así era el juego que ambos habían decidido jugar. Lento… intenso… y los dos lo hacían bien…

-Me daré una ducha…- le dijo ella mirándolo sugestivamente, quería saber hasta donde él tiraría de la cuerda.

-Te acompañaría… pero se haría demasiado largo… - le dijo él y ella sonrió. Si él supiera que sus palabras la estimulaban mucho más que si la hubiera seguido hasta el baño…

Kate tardó una eternidad en el baño, y si bien se animó a pensar en que él podría cambiar de idea y acompañarla, se sintió satisfecha porque su eterno juego con él seguía intacto… solo se habían permitido un par de avances y eso era lo que naturalmente, tenía que pasar…

Al salir, lo observó sentado mirando el mar y sonrió. Se acercó lentamente y colocó sus manos en los hombros, todavía desnudos, masajeándolo suavemente.

-Mmmm… esta es otra cosa a la que podría acostumbrarme con facilidad…

-Los masajes?- dijo ella y él inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarla.

-Tus manos acariciándome…- dijo y ella sintió un golpe en su pecho. Eso había sido muy directo.

-Creo que me iré a duchar…- le dijo tomando ambas manos y besándolas con ternura antes de soltarla.

-Prepararé algo de comer…

-No te preocupes… encargué tu comida favorita… recíbela en caso de que yo esté bajo la ducha…

* * *

><p>Cuando Rick salió del baño, ella lo esperaba con la comida sobre la mesa, y había prendido un par de velas, por lo que la habitación estaba casi en penumbras…<p>

Rick sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Comenzaron a comer y charlaron en forma distendida.

-Aún no puedo creer que no te guste la comida agridulce, Rick…- protestó ella mientras degustaba una porción de carne de cerdo acaramelada.

-No es que no me guste… - dijo él con tranquilidad- solo… se siente raro…

-Prueba esto…- dijo ella y le extendió un bocado.

Él se acercó con desconfianza y lo tomó.

-Mmm…- dijo él cerrando los ojos con placer- tienes razón… es increíble…- dijo y cuando abrió los ojos, advirtió que ella lo miraba casi con deseo.

Rick se inclinó hacia adelante y robó otro pedazo de cerdo con sus dedos y ella achicó los ojos.

-Sabía que te gustaría…- dijo ella y él sonrió. Pero cuando Rick volvió a tomar otro pedazo, ella tomó su muñeca y se lo quitó, introduciendo sus dedos en su boca, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Los ojos de Rick se oscurecieron y ella tardó una eternidad en liberar sus dedos. Rick quiso decir algo pero se levantó de un salto y se acercó a la ventana tratando de calmar su respiración. Esto era demasiado, el juego hasta cierto punto era estimulante, pero lo que acababa de pasar, rozaba la tortura. Y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando…

Kate se levantó y se acercó a él. Su corazón latía apresurado. Ella se estaba dominando también.

-Rick…- dijo y tocó su brazo.

Él reaccionó a su caricia y se corrió, como si temiera quemarse.

-Lo siento… no quise incomodarte… yo pensé… pensé que…- dijo ella y su voz se quebró, se sintió culpable. El juego había llegado demasiado lejos.

-No entiendes, Kate…- le dijo y la tomó de los hombros- yo pensé que podía jugar este juego… solo… quería dejarme llevar por lo que siento… y que tú hicieras lo mismo… pero no puedo… no puedo con esto…

-Rick…- intentó hablar ella.

-No puedo dominarlo más… lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte…- le dijo casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Qué quieres hacer?- le dijo ella y tomó su cara entre sus manos, colocando su frente sobre la de él, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada sobre sus labios.

-El problema aquí es que lo que quiero no tiene nada que ver con lo que tengo que hacer…- dijo él tratando de calmarse.

-Qué quieres hacer?- repitió ella, dándole a entender que quería saberlo de todas formas.

-Créeme… no quieres saberlo…- dijo él con los ojos cerrados, no se había movido de la posición en que estaban.

-Y si yo te dijera que quizás, quiero lo mismo que tú?- le dijo ella y él abrió los ojos, mirándola con asombro.

La realidad lo golpeó por completo. Kate no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que él la deseaba hasta el punto del dolor físico. Y cuando ella lo miró expectante, él sintió que ese momento, era relevante para todo lo que ocurriera luego…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal? Demasiado? Muy lento? Yo creo que esto sería muy factible entre ellos, teniendo en cuenta la lentitud con que se manejan siempre... escucho sugerencias, obviamente no los voy a dejar así, pero me gustaría subir nuevos capítulos de las dos historias que dejé pendientes... gracias por seguir mis locuras!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**He aquí el capítulo 3, perdón por haberme tomado unos días, pero quería hacerlo bien y creo que les gustará... naturalmente exploré la posibilidad de torturarlos a ustedes y a Rick y Kate un capítulo más... pero luego me di cuenta de que también era una tortura para mi... y sobre todo, sin sentido. Así que aquí tienen... M... no podía ser de otra manera... así que si no se sienten cómodos, no lean...  
><strong>

**Capítulo 3**

Kate sonrió con nerviosismo, sabía que había sido clara y que había expuesto su juego. Pero también sabía que no podía seguir ocultando lo que le pasaba con él mucho tiempo más. Ambos eran adultos…

-Quiero libertad…- dijo él en voz baja y ella lo miró sin comprender demasiado.

-Libertad?- repitió, resaltando que necesitaba una aclaración.

-Libertad para poder hacer lo que siento sin pensar que estoy arruinando la situación…

-Creo que nos planteamos eso, ya…- dijo ella.

-No es tan así… yo hubiera seguido besándote hoy en la playa, sin embargo, no me animé… yo quiero… quiero…

-Hacer el amor conmigo hasta que no tengamos más remedio que volver a New York… - dijo ella en un arranque de valentía.

-Quizás…- dijo él con nerviosismo, se sentía raro escucharla hablando así.

-Quizás? – dijo ella y sonrió.

-Quiero decir… esa seguro sería una opción inmejorable… pero lo que yo necesito es no tener que pensar cada movimiento que hago por temor a espantarte…- dijo él con honestidad.

-Rick…- le dijo ella y se mordió el labio- no me iré a ningún lado, quiero quedarme contigo… no me trajiste engañada, y si acepté venir fue porque estoy abierta a que algunas cosas pueden pasar…- Kate habló con mas calma de la que pensaba.

-Estás hablando en serio? No habrá arrepentimientos luego?- quiso asegurarse él.

Kate lo tomó de la cara con suavidad y besó sus labios. Él no pudo evitar suspirar y ella sintió que su corazón latía precipitadamente en su pecho cuando él deslizó sus manos hasta tomarla de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Rick tomó el mando en su boca y profundizó el beso. Ella lo dejó hacer, él tenía que estar convencido de que ella no lo rechazaría. Demasiado había sucedido entre ellos como para que hubiera más malos entendidos.

Rick sintió que ella tironeaba de él y se encontró cayendo en el sillón, y a ella mirándolo con intensidad antes de sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

Él comenzó a explorar su cuello, el aroma a cerezas siempre presente, como desde que lo había descubierto, meses atrás.

Kate deslizó sus manos por el pecho de él, por sobre la camisa y no pudo evitar que sus dedos la desabotonaran casi con desesperación por sentirlo.

Su piel se sentía increíble y Kate sofocó un jadeo cuando él interrumpió su tarea y la miró a los ojos. Kate perdió su nariz en el cuello de él, deleitada en su perfume mientras las manos de él se perdían en el escote de su vestido, igualmente desesperadas que las de ella por sentir su piel.

Rick volvió a besarla lánguidamente mientras ella se colocaba de frente a él, sus manos luchando por quitarle la camisa.

Kate sintió que las manos de él ascendían por sobre sus muslos y pensó que por más que quisiera, aunque no quería, no podría detenerlo… y se dejó llevar…

Lo besó impetuosamente mientras él la atraía hacia su cuerpo, sus pelvis rozándose intensamente.

-Mmm…- dijo él entre besos- no puedo dejar de besarte…- le dijo y ella separó sus labios de los de él y sonrió.

-No tienes que dejar de hacerlo… - y jadeó cuando él deslizó sus dedos, acariciando su pecho por sobre la fina tela del vestido.

-No lo haré…- dijo y la tomó de la nuca, atrayéndola para volver a besarla.

Continuaron besándose por un momento más y luego ella se apartó un momento y lo miró, ambas miradas eran un espejo, intensas y oscuras por la pasión.

Kate levantó el vestido y se lo sacó, sin abandonar sus ojos. Rick paseó su mirada por su pecho desnudo y de inmediato sus manos comenzaron a acariciarla, tentativamente al principio, con mayor intensidad y detalle luego…

Ella cerró los ojos un momento, deseando focalizarse solo en sus caricias. Él continuó masajeándola intensamente y gradualmente, fue reemplazando sus dedos y manos por su boca.

Kate apenas podía reprimir sus jadeos y cuando la estimulación se incrementó, esos jadeos fueron escalando hasta convertirse en gemidos…

Rick la hizo levantar y se puso de pie con ella. Kate lo abrazó y cuando ambos torsos entraron en contacto, ambos suspiraron.

Kate descendió sus manos y se enfocó en desabotonar sus jeans, y lo logró rápidamente, para alivio de ambos.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron piel contra piel, sin nada que los separara, Rick la miró con emoción y ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tú sabes cuan especial es esto para mi, verdad?- le dijo ella y él acarició su cara.

-Tanto como lo es para mi…- dijo sobre sus labios.

-Vamos a tu habitación?- dijo ella luego de besar sus hombros con ternura.

-En mi cama… Kate… yo quiero que sea especial… pero mi cama…- dijo y se interrumpió, no convencido de lo que diría.

-Rick… a mi no me importa cuantas mujeres estuvieron contigo en esa cama… lo único que me importa es que… - dijo y lo miró con la ceja alzada- yo seré la última…- y sonrió.

-Piensas matarme?- bromeó él.

-No hará falta… después de estar conmigo, no necesitarás estar con otras…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Dios! Qué estás haciendo aquí, Detective Heat? Y qué hiciste con Kate?- le dijo y ambos rieron.

Rick la levantó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. La depositó sobre la cama y se tomó todo el tiempo que necesitó para explorar cada milímetro de su cuerpo, ansioso de sentirla, de saber lo que se sentía al acariciarla.

Kate lo observó todo el tiempo, deleitada en su expresividad, cosa que ya conocía, pero no en este aspecto.

Y cuando quiso acordar lo estaba guiando con sus gemidos, nunca con otros hombres, que no habían sido tantos, se había sentido tan estimulada, cuidada y hasta amada, aunque no hubieran hablado de ese tema aún.

El amor que Rick sentía por ella se manifestaba en la forma que tenía de acariciarla, de besarla, de oír lo que ella necesitaba. Y por supuesto no se trasladaba solo al plano sexual, sino al espiritual.

Kate se encontró rogándole que le hiciera el amor y luego se sintió girando y colocándose sobre él, y por fin se sintió parte de él, completa y segura…

Él la observó y estableció un ritmo lento y torturante, al principio, pero luego ella tomó el mando y el ritmo creció en velocidad y profundidad. Y cuando él sintió que ella estaba cerca del clímax, se incorporó un poco hasta quedar sentado y la tomó de la cara, perdiendo sus ojos en los de ella mientras se besaban húmedamente.

-Kate…- jadeó él cuando sintió las paredes de ella estrechándose alrededor suyo- cómo puede ser que te ame de esta forma sin esperar nada a cambio?- le dijo y ella lo miró, tenía la mirada perdida, a punto de llegar al máximo placer.

-Hablemos de esto luego, Rick… te amo…- le dijo ella y fue el turno de él de mirarla un momento.

Los movimientos se tornaron erráticos y Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. Trató de enfocarse en su mirada, pero sintió que perdía el sentido. Lo escuchó hablar pero no lo entendió, la sensación de placer era demasiado fuerte.

Un momento más tarde, Rick se tomó de su cintura y la mantuvo quieta mientras gritaba su nombre y alcanzaba el clímax.

-Te amo, Rick…- repitió ella mirándolo a los ojos y con algunas lágrimas luchando por salir.

-Yo también te amo, Kate…- dijo él y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que ambos pudieron volver a moverse. Rick se desconectó suavemente de ella y se recostó en la cama. Kate se acostó a su lado, de espaldas a él, suspirando cuando él la abrazó y amoldó su cuerpo al de ella.

-Buenas noches, amor…- dijo él y ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenas noches, querido…- dijo y a los pocos minutos, ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Todavía queda un capítulo (por lo menos). Espero que les haya gustado este, mi primer fic del 2012... Gracias por todo y espero sus comentarios!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Estén avisados que este capítulo contiene lo que sucedió en todo el último día de ese fin de semana, y se imaginarán de que se trata... espero que les guste!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 4**

Kate abrió los ojos ante una agradable sensación de sosiego. Imágenes de la noche anterior la hicieron sonreír. Kate nunca se hubiera imaginado, días atrás, que las cosas serían de ese modo.

Lo observó dormir, una práctica a la que seguramente no tardaría en acostumbrarse. Sin pensarlo, deslizó sus dedos suavemente por su cabello, acariciándolo y él abrió los ojos, sonriendo.

-Hey…- dijo ella en voz baja, con ternura.

-Buenos días…- dijo él y besó sus labios dulcemente- hace mucho que estás despierta?- le preguntó.

-Solo un momento…- dijo ella mientras continuaba con las suaves caricias.

-Kate… lo de anoche…- empezó a decir él.

-Lo de anoche fue un error…- dijo seria ella.

-Qué?- su cara se transfiguró.

Kate trató de mantener el gesto serio pero terminó estallando en carcajadas y él achicó los ojos con bronca.

-Sabes que me resultará difícil acostumbrarme a la acidez de tus bromas- dijo y cuando ella alzó la ceja desafiante agregó- pero lo intentaré- agregó y ambos rieron.

-Solo era una broma, Castle…- dijo ella sonriente.

-Si… lo noté… tarde, pero lo hice…- dijo él haciendo una mueca.

-Para ser autor tienes poco sentido de lo que es el humor…- dijo ella.

-Y crees que por ser autor necesito saber evaluar todo?

-Yo creo que uno no solo es autor cuando escribe…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Ah no? Explícate, detective Beckett…- dijo él con interés.

-Pienso que además de autor de maravillosos libros…

-Por fin lo reconoces…- la interrumpió él.

-Eres autor de mi felicidad en este momento… de la vida de tu hija… de algunos de mis casos resueltos…

-Algunos?

-De los demás, la autora soy yo- dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Aha… y también soy autor de tus sonrisas…- dijo y se inclinó sobre ella- de tus suspiros… y también de tus gemidos…- le dijo deslizando sus dedos por el costado del cuerpo de ella.

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio para no suspirar cuando él comenzó a acariciarla más intensamente, buscando justamente que suspirara…

-Y tú eres la autora de los besos más increíbles que recibí en mi vida…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Ah si?- preguntó ella con algo de asombro.

-Te juro que cuando estábamos en el mar ayer y te propuse un beso, imaginaba otra cosa…

-Y de pronto te diste cuenta de que era peligrosa…- dijo ella sonriendo seductora.

-Me di cuenta…- dijo mirando sus labios y luego sus ojos- de que no iba a poder dejar de besarte…- agregó y la besó, colocándola encima de él, sus cuerpos rozándose exquisitamente…

-Mmmm…-dijo ella mirándolo con deseo luego de que el beso terminó.

-Tienes hambre, detective…?- le dijo él seductor, la imagen de ella sobre él, mirándolo con los ojos oscuros, cargados de deseo, era muy estimulante.

-Hambre?- dijo ella sin comprender y descendió sobre él hasta que lo escuchó jadear.

-Creo que podemos dejar el desayuno para más tarde…- dijo Rick y ella se inclinó y capturó sus labios para no dejarlo seguir hablando.

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, estaban sentados en el sofá, mirando el mar mientras desayunaban. El la miraba sonriente y ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo increíblemente descansada y relajada que se sentía.<p>

Al terminar de desayunar, fueron un rato a la playa y cuando estaban recostados, tomados de la mano disfrutando el sol, él se inclinó sobre ella y sonrió.

-Qué?- preguntó Kate que conocía sus gestos a la perfección.

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, Rick…

-Dime por qué anoche me dijiste que querías hablar de esto luego…- preguntó, la preocupación evidente en sus facciones.

-Me dijiste que no sabías como podías amarme así, sin esperar nada a cambio… me pareció que no era el momento indicado para hablar de amor, mientras teníamos sexo…

-Hacíamos el amor… querrás decir…

-Si… pero creo que uno en un momento así, puede decir cosas provocadas por el placer… y no quería que dijésemos nada de lo que después nos arrepintiéramos…

-Te arrepientes de haberme dicho que me amas?

-No, Rick… te amo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Entonces?

-Entonces quería mi momento de placer contigo… y luego vendría el de amor… eso es todo… porqué tienes que analizar todo?

-No lo se… quizás porque tú eres complicada, la mayor parte del tiempo?

-Así soy yo… si no te gusta…- dijo y él la interrumpió besándola.

Y cuando quisieron acordar, él estaba sobre ella, ahí, en medio de la playa. No había mucha gente, pero la realidad era que no se habían dado cuenta…

-Rick…- le dijo ella entre besos con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de sucumbir ante sus caricias- vamos adentro… - agregó en voz grave y él la miró.

-Mmmm… si…- dijo él y se levantaron rápidamente.

Cuando entraron en la casa, obviamente no llegaron hasta la habitación, pero esta vez, se tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo. Las veces anteriores, todo había sido rápido, intenso pero ninguno de los dos había querido esperar más.

Esta vez se dedicaron a venerarse mutuamente, hablaron, se acariciaron, Rick no dejó ningún rincón del cuerpo de ella sin acariciar y besar y ella hizo lo mismo con él luego.

Largo rato después, abrazados y con sus piernas entrelazadas, cuando trataban de recuperar su respiración normal, Rick la miró sonriente y ella lo observó tratando de adivinar adonde iban sus pensamientos.

-Estaba pensando…- dijo él y ella miró sus labios, ansiosa por saber de qué se trataba- como haremos para mantener este ritmo en New York…

-Créeme… al principio lo haremos bien…- dijo ella- pero me costará volver a entrar al cuarto de depósito sin acordarme de las veces que nos encerraremos ahí…

-Kate!- dijo él y luego su expresión se ensombreció.

-Qué pasa?

-Te encerraste ahí con Demming?

-Rick…- dijo ella y suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Quiero saber…- dijo con gesto de tristeza.

-No, no lo hice…- dijo ella- escucha…- tomó su mano y la besó con dulzura- Tom es un buen tipo… las cosas no funcionaron con él porque yo estaba enfocada en algo más…- terminó y observó la cara de desconcierto de él.

-Algo?

-Alguien…- dijo y batió sus pestañas para él.

-Dios! Y encima yo te entregué en bandeja de plata a ese tipo…

-Qué dices?- preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Un tiempo antes de que ustedes comenzaran… él vino a preguntarme si había algo entre nosotros…- dijo él recostado en el sillón pensativo.

-Y tú le dijiste que no…

-Era claro que él quería hacer un movimiento por ti… y aunque me moría de celos, no pude decirle algo que no era cierto…

-Lo siento, Rick… siento que lo nuestro haya sido tan complicado desde el principio…- dijo y lo abrazó.

Rick suspiró contento y perdió su nariz en el cuello de ella, besándola húmedamente. Las caricias escalaron rápidamente en intensidad y ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Otra vez?- le dijo y él sonrió- realmente no se si podré seguirte el ritmo… además… creo que me vendría bien una ducha… me siento transpirada y tengo toda la arena pegada sobre la piel…

-Mmm…- dijo deslizando su nariz por su abdomen y estimulándola en el proceso- hueles increíble…

-En serio, Castle… basta… tomémonos un respiro… iré a ducharme…- dijo y lo empujó un poco, sonriente.

-Y quien te dijo que bajo la ducha te salvarás de mi?- dijo él juguetón y la siguió.

Kate giró en redondo y lo miró con la ceja alzada.

-Realmente no me dejarás ducharme sola no?

-Te juro que no te molestaré…- dijo él y batió sus pestañas en forma de ruego.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, Kate salía riendo del baño mientras se anudaba una toalla al cuerpo, su cabello goteando.<p>

-Vamos Kate… no puedes dejarme así…- le gritó él desde el baño.

-Juraste que no me molestarías…- dijo ella desde el umbral de la puerta.

-No me pareció que te molestara cuando me decías "Oh, Ricky… no te detengas…" hace solo unos minutos…

-Dios…- jadeó Kate y revoleó los ojos con fastidio, dejando caer la toalla y acercándose a él decidida a todo…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (y que no haya sido demasiado) Honestamente pienso que cuando estos dos se decidan, no les alcanzará un fin de semana. Terminaré la historia con un pequeño epílogo... así le daré un cierre... Pero igual espero sus comentarios, gracias!<strong>


	5. Epílogo

**Mientras estoy trabajando en lo que mi delirante cabeza pensó después de ver el episodio de ayer, y viendo que les gustó el capítulo anterior, este es mi cierre para un hermoso fin de semana. Disfruten!  
><strong>

**Epílogo.**

Se estaba comenzando a hacer de noche y como era domingo, Kate y Rick sabían que tendrían que pensar en regresar.

A pesar de no querer que ese fin de semana se terminara nunca, ambos sabían que debían regresar a la rutina del trabajo y necesitaban hablar de eso.

-Amor…- dijo él abrazándola con ternura. Él estaba sentado en el sofá y ella tenía su espalda apoyada en su torso, recostada sobre él.

-Dime…- dijo ella que todavía se sentía rara al escucharlo hablar así.

-Qué vamos a hacer?

-A qué te refieres?

-A esto que tenemos… - dijo él- yo no quiero que se termine aquí…

-Rick… - dijo y giró la cabeza para poder mirarlo- yo tampoco quiero que se termine… quizás será un poco más complicado… pero si todo sale bien, podremos lograrlo… no?

-Yo quiero hacerlo…- dijo él.

-Bien… solo… tomémoslo con calma…- dijo y sonrió- contémoslo de a poco… veamos como lo van tomando todos… con quien crees que debemos hablar primero?

-Yo debería hablar con Alexis… y también con mi madre…

-Es cierto… y yo con mi padre y con Lanie… y luego los chicos…

-Crees que será complicado con Demming, digo, por haberle mentido?

-No le mentiste… quizás no le dijiste lo que sentías… pero no había nada entre nosotros cuando hablaron… además no tuviste en cuenta algo… mis sentimientos…

-Ah no?- dijo él.

-No tenías idea de que yo me moría por ti… y que soy tan, pero tan complicada que lo acepté porque pensé que tú no me tomarías en serio…- dijo sonrojándose.

-Pero ahora sabes que no es así, verdad?

-Por supuesto… y ahora puedo decirte que te amo, mirándote a los ojos.

-Mmmm…- dijo él y la besó durante un rato, sin pensar, abandonado a sus caricias.

Pero el momento se interrumpió luego de un rato con el ruido del celular de Rick.

-Hey, Gina… -dijo él y revoleó los ojos, provocando una sonrisa de Kate- que como voy con el libro?... Bien… está casi listo- dijo e hizo una mueca de terror- lo se, lo se… estoy en los Hamptons… que si puedes venir?- dijo y Kate lo miró con la ceja alzada- es que estoy por salir para New York… nos reuniremos allá… por supuesto… te prometo que Naked Heat estará listo para salir en septiembre…

-Naked Heat?- repitió en voz baja Kate y lo miró achicando los ojos.

-Nos vemos…- dijo él y cortó la comunicación.

-Naked Heat?- repitió Kate, esta vez en voz más alta.

-Yo… yo no elegí el título… del todo…

-Dime que ella no estará desnuda en la portada…

Rick no se animó a hablar… solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Dios! Como haré para sobrevivir a esto?- dijo y sacudió la cabeza y después se echó a reir.

Ambos rieron un rato y luego él besó sus manos.

-Deberíamos salir… nos toparemos con el tránsito de los domingos y será interminable…- dijo ella.

-Es cierto… pero prométeme algo…

-Dime…

-Que volveremos a pasar unos días en el verano…

-Prometido…- dijo ella y sonrió, besando sus labios.

Luego del beso él se quedó pensativo y ella lo observó.

-Qué pasa?

-Solo pensaba…

-En qué?

-En lo distintas que pudieron haber sido las cosas si tú no hubieses aceptado la invitación… si no hubieses terminado tu relación con Demming…

-Rick… no pienses en eso…- dijo ella- porque no sucedió… y si hubiera sido así… quizás hubiésemos tardado un poco más en llegar a este punto… pero lo hubiésemos logrado de todas formas…- dijo y lo tomó de la cintura para salir caminando hacia el auto, que los esperaba afuera…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué les pareció? A mi me gustó lo de la llamada de Gina... porque realmente Rick tenía que trabajar en su libro... a ustedes?<strong>


End file.
